Super Smash Bros. Object Shows
Super Smash Bros. Object Shows or SSBOS is currently a very unknown topic, because at the moment all that has been revealed is one picture and the name. Anyone can add photos and edit this page because it's public. Confirmed Characters OU *Map *Ice Cream *Cup II *OJ *Knife *Paper * Cheesy BFDI *Blocky *Woody *Firey *Leafy *Bubble *Rocky *Pen OM *Lego TI *Circley *Pipe *Plus OO * Tiki BOTO * Shieldy Unconfirmed Characters II *Suitcase *Baseball *Taco TOATI *Skittle OM * Tune * Notebook OO * Toothy * Casey * Masky * Top Hat * Melony TSFTM *Tulip *Present *Traffic Light TI *Key *Dehondregon *Star Stages Offical/Confirmed *Battlefield * Ice Cream's Head * Yoyle Mountain * HPHPRCC Unoffical/Unconfirmed * Object Overload Bodies * Dream Island * Wrigley Field * TV Island What We Know: 16/10/13 At the moment we only have this one photo the stage isn't that great quality considering that this is probably a beta stage just for testing but at the moment from this picture it will have characters from BFDI(A), II(2),OU(OT),OM,OO & BOTO. The characters that are comfirmed are OJ, Blocky, Ice Cream and Woody. That is currently all we know. Poses Here is some official poses! Blocky SSBOS.png|Blocky's Official Pose Woody SSBOS.png|Woody's Official Pose OJ SSBOS.png|OJ's Official Pose Ice Cream SSBOS.png|Ice Cream's Official Pose Knife joins!.png|Knife Joins the Battle! Knife SSBOS.png|Knife's Official Pose Map SSBOS.png|Map Flys in and joins the fight! Paper Pose.png|Paper Paper Cuts In! Lego Pose.png|Lego Builds his way up to the battle Firey Pose SSBOS.png|Firey Burns Into the Battle Leafy Pose SSBOS.png|Leafy Blows In! Cup Pose SSBOS.png|Cup Walks In! Bubble Pops In!.png|Bubble Pops In! 130px-Rocky BFDI3.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Barfs Into The Fight CheesyPro.png|Cheesy|link=Cheesy Slaps In Bubble Pose SSO.png|Bubble's Official Pose Circley.png|Circley circles in! Pipe (Total Island).png|Pipe plugs in! Plus.png|Plus adds in! PenBFTT.png|Pen "inks" in! SSBOS Tiki Pose.png|Tiki kicks into the battle! SSBOS_Sword.png|Sword slashes into the battle! Shieldy deflects the battle!.png|Shieldy deflects the battle! Baseball Cap - SSBOS.png|Baseball Cap hits in! Stage Gallery BattleField.png|BattleField (Beta) Items Assets-BallBouncyPink.png|Rubber Ball 131px-FlyswatBody.png|Flyswatter Improvedmephone4body.png|Mephone Boat Sword.png|Sword Cookie.png|Cookie Screenshots What's_This.png|The Only picture of SSBOS currently Who's Up There?.png|OJ and Ice Cream are Playing with a rubber ball and who's up there? ToffvsSkitt.png|A Picture showing 2 Not well-known Object Show characters fighting on the Ice Cream Map IceCreams.gif|A Test of the Palette Swapper with Ice Cream (Click to view gif.) Yoyle Mountain.png|Lego fighting himself on the Yoyle Mountain stage. HPHPRCC.png|Ice Cream about to K.O. Blocky on the HPHPRCC stage. Object Overload Bodies.png|Might as well make use of the cut Object Overload characters. Behold, the Object Overload Bodies Stage! Tiki is also playble and there is also the flyswatter as an item. Ice Cream Head Improved.png|Ooh, a Final Smash. For Lego's Final Smash, He summons a grey lego in front of him which trap enemies, then four lego blocks are piled on top of him, then he slashes the bricks on the enemy, and all the Final Smash bricks are destroyed. Time Match.png|Ice Cream gets K.Oed by Lego in a time match. ISHEM.png|A new item. Mephones explode when hitting another fighter. Time Match With new Life Bar.png|Time Attack with the new Life Bars. Once a player's life reaches 0, they are dead. Tiki recover and alternate Blocky costume.png|Tiki recovers by jumping off of a log. And one of Blocky's alternate skins has Blocky's Funny Doings on the front. Did you know that Blocky's Funny Doings International and Battle For Dream Island both have the abbrievation BFDI? Category:Games Category:Computer Games Category:Video Games Category:Hunger Games Category:Blocky Category:OJ Category:Ice Cream Category:Woody Category:Knife Category:Map Category:Paper Category:Lego Category:Firey Category:Leafy Category:Cup Category:Pen Category:Tiki Category:Sword Category:Shieldy